


Strung Up

by MrsAlot



Series: To Error Is Human [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, humanformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas has had his fun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to Stripped 
> 
> based in the same universe as my little Humanformers 50 prompts Ficlests 'Oh to be human' Though this is part of the same world, this is separate entity and isn't part of the 50 prompts per say
> 
> which are all based on Autobot-lolos amazingly awesome and sexy Human Ratchet and Optimus designs
> 
> i definitely recommend checking her art out

Ratchet felt sick to the bottom of his tanks… sick, shamed and utterly violated. The pain was terrible… the cold of the hanger air biting at his skin… almost as much as the hard metal shackles that held him up, they had torn into his wrists, causing the synthetic skin to rip and tear as he struggled against them. They damaged the Energon lines beneath, making small rivets of glowing blue liquid trickle down his outstretched arms.

He hurt all over… inside and out… his very spark screaming while he hung here silently… His head bowed and eye’s tightly shut against the cruel reality of where he was… of what had happened…. Trapped and violated by a monster in a combat suit.

“Well I must say… that certainly was entertaining…” Silas said far to cheerfully for a man who’d just done what he had. Ratchet couldn’t help but shudder as the man spoke. His voice setting every nerve of the medics on edge as he prowled round him. “I really wasn’t expecting you to be a source of so much amusement.” The Autobot said nothing, kept his eye’s closed. Maybe if he ignored the man he would get board and finely leave him be.

“What? No witty retort for me?” Silas questioned, Ratchet herd heavy footfalls near, then was grabbed, the Human taking a fist full of long, now matted white hair and yanked it back hard, making pain shoot down his neck. The medic whimpered quietly… he had no strength for anything else… knew doing anything more would be futile… he felt altogether useless and utterly pathetic strung up like a Terbo-fox waiting to be culled… it only got worse when the human started laughing.

“Now what’s this?! Tears?!” The human chuckled darkly, as he roughly wiped a gloved thumb over the medics cheek, he studied the glistening liquid on the material with clear morbid fascination. “Remarkable. This on top of everything else, The Decepticons really did go to town to emulate us humans didn’t they?”

Ratchets brow knitted in confusion as he opened his eye’s to looked back into the scared face of his abuser. Tears? Had he been… what was the human word? Crying? Through the pain of the horrid physical assault… he’d wondered what that peculiar stinging sensation had been, why he’d felt something wet run down his face. He’d though he’d blown a fuel line in his optical array through the sheer emotional stress and had ignored it…

“My, my, look at that…,” Silas smiled far too sweetly. “Doesn’t that just make those big blue eye’s of yours sparkle… how pretty…” Ratchet felt his tanks lurch in distress, he yanked his face free form the mans grasp. He’d not wanted to give this horrible being any further amusement. Yet he had again, This weak, stupid, fleshy body had betrayed him further… as if he couldn’t hate himself any more right now…

“Well now… I’ve had my fun with you… I suppose I should let my research team at you, that is the reason your still alive after all.” The man said off handily, he let go of the Cybetronians hair. Ratchets brief moment of relief was short lived as the humans hand slipped around his neck and down, trailing through his chest hair and over his battered, hurting body. Touching him again in places he had no right to. Ratchet bit his lip to stifle a sob and shuddered in revulsion.

“It’s a pity their going to completely strip you down…” Silas sighed, letting the back of his finger ruffle the line of white and scarlet hair that led down from the strung up mechs navel. “I would of liked to have another go at seeing just how responsive you are.” 

“Silas…” Ratchet crocked, his anger and pain boiling up and giving him back his voice, even if it was full of static from over use. “I’ve met all sorts of beings… throughout the galaxy… but you are… by far the most… pathetic creature in existence… you’re a disgusting little man,” Ratchet spat and looked him dead in the eye, “And I do mean little… in every sense of the word…” 

“So… you do still have fight left in you…” the human chuckled but there was a chill underneath the warmth, Ratchet felt a little better seeing the cold rage behind the humans soulless eye’s… he’d obviously hit a nerve. Silas stepped closer, uncomfortably close. It made the battered medic tense when the human lent to his ear, his lips brushing against it. The feel of the hot breath washing over his skin made his tanks churn again and he shuddered when he herd that vile voice in his ear. “Good… your going to need it that fire… Because I’ve just had a rethink… after they’ve had their first look at you… their first painful look… and it will be painful… I’ll come back and show you just how just how disgusting I can be…”

The scared man licked the Humanformers ear in a depraved show of control and dominance. Ratchet whimpered and cringed away as much as he could. Feeling even more sullied then before, his synthetic skin crawling. Silas gave him one final smirk before turning and striding away.

Ratchet was left too hang there… in pain… in the cold… violated… spark broken… and all alone…


End file.
